PW Years 11-15
PW Year 11 - beginning October 26, 2007 Kidnap! The Minister, in a public appearance, commands the attention of a packed Leaky Cauldron. Employees and spouses crowd every table. Disaster strikes. Unspeakable Kate McCleary is kidnapped right under the Minister's nose. Kate is brought to a secret and remote location, a torture chamber, and is questioned extensively by Cadena. While there, she is subjected to horrifying torture at the hand of Haduel. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is out in full force searching for Kate, and two MLE's - put on a patrol by Auror Maddy Potter - discover her discarded body on a street corner. Kate is still alive, though badly injured, and is rushed to St. Mungo's. Cadena Raven Griffey is kidnapped by Cadena, questioned about her acquiring of the Sun Rune. When she could not produce the Rune, she was ordered to be killed. PW Year 12 - beginning November 24, 2007 Cadena During the summer away from Hogwarts, five students are kidnapped by Cadena; sparking a public uproar. The students are returned, utterly shaken but unharmed, before the new term at Hogwart's begins. As part of recruiting, Octavius Nox gives student Katrina Ryan a cursed magical stick, ordering her to hand it over to one of her friends to test her loyalty. Hogwarts A professor at Hogwarts leads several students into the Forbidden Forest, where they encounter a centaur and the Life Gate. After bringing it to the attention of the Headmaster, he in turns calls on Bob Choeke, and explores the Forbidden Forst with the Unspeakable. They discuss the Life Gate. PW Year 13 - beginning December 21, 2007 The Order Diultach leads members of the Order (including Bob Choeke and Thom McCleary) to the Life Gate; while Auror Maddy Potter and MLE Charlotte Adams discuss recent Cadena activities in the Auror's office. Susan Bones, leader of the Order of the Phoenix, shows the Sword Rune to two younger Order members. PW Year 14 - beginning January 27, 2008 Cadena With another public appearance looming in Hogsmeade, the Ministry works at setting up additional security in the village; imposing an apparation ban and restricting foot traffic and floo channels. The Three Broomsticks has been taken over by a team of Auror's and MLE's, including Division Heads Maddy Potter and Charlotte McAdams, and led by Director Olivia Rothman. Prefects have been brought down from Hogwarts with their Professors, and have been invited to listen to the Minister's speech. With members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to the left and the right of the Ministry; the speech began. From her station in the kitchen, Olivia Rothman detected a disturbance with the sensors that she'd set up, and summoned the Head Auror. Before Maddy could make it across the kitchen, the room literally exploded; ripped apart by a bomb. The Minister is killed instantly. The lives of other Hogwarts Professors and Hogsmeade employees were also lost. Prefects suffered injuries, ranging from surface to serious. PW Year 15 - beginning February 22, 2008 Prophecy Meg Brown delivers a new prophecy to two members of the Order. The Order Maddy Potter and joins another Order member on what they thought to be an easy patrol of Digger's Alley; following up on a tip that had some into the Auror Division. Concealed by heavy Glamour charms, the patrol begins smoothly enough, but without warning, wand fire breaks the air. Both Order members return the fire, entering into a duel with the yet unseen opponents. With their disadvantage, both girls were overpowered. The first is rendered unconscious, leaving both to turn on Maddy, who was subjected to torture. Both girls arrived at St. Mungo's for treatment, provided by Maddy's husband Westley. Met by two additional Order members, including Bob Choeke, they relayed the information - and the news that they had obtained a wand belonging to one of their opponents. Charlotte McAdams was notified, and was given the task of discerning the last spells used by this wand, in an attempt to identify the attacker. ...continue Category:The Timeturner